


Stars Forge Promises, They Don't Forget.

by Ashryvvers



Category: Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber
Genre: Drabble, I love Caraval's aesthetic and scenery that's why this exists, Magic, literally just vaguely writing about Legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashryvvers/pseuds/Ashryvvers
Summary: The chill wind caressing rose bushes red as blood, a single scarlet petal loose and carried under the stars.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stars Forge Promises, They Don't Forget.

The chill wind caressing rose bushes red as blood, a single scarlet petal loose and carried under the stars.

Under the same sky, a lonely figure stands, a top hat, shimmering eyes cloaked by shadows, despite the colorful lights of the Caraval.

Excited voices, laughter. There’s melody in the air, twirling alongside magic. The lonely man smiles. From above, observing, coordinating, he knows every face that stages in the game, he understands each role they interpret. The Caraval is a loose creature, but it’s master likes to be aware of each of its breaths. After all, there is a winner to be found.

Caraval’s Grand Master plays, he smiles, magic pulsing at his will, as one day he has wished. A single red petal catches his attention, fluttering with the breeze, towards the skies. Above, the stars mock him.

His eyes are no longer hidden, surrendered to the light of the stars, shining with mischief, mirth, and something deeper.  
Legend - that’s what he is, that’s _who_ he is. But the stars haven't forgotten. _Dante, Santos,_ they whisper. The Fates haven’t forgotten either. He feels it - a soft wind, a low whisper, a chill through his - _his?_ \- magic.

But not tonight, while Dante - _Legend_ \- lowers his head, eyes once again hidden.  
_The night is still young, and it’s still only a game._

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is is not my first fic, it's the first I'm posting here, and the first in English  
> I do not know what is this. I was just listening Bloodstream by Transviolet and vibing about these books aesthetic while writing.  
> Forgive me if something's not accurate, I read these books 8 months ago dkshckhsjdhckjsdhc I just wanted to write a little something to them


End file.
